Call Me Irresponsible
by OnAMission
Summary: Sam and Freddie seem to have this conversation once or twice. Both on completely different occasions. From a drive to Portland, to an eventful New Year's Eve. Seddie.


A/N: I found this on my computer and decided to post it. Let me just say that it is no where near my best work. :D I was a bit younger when it was written. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You ready for this?"

"I kinda have to be Fredwardo," she looked at him with a straight face, not letting any of her nervousness show on it.

"It's okay to be scared Sam. I am."

"Well, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine," she patted his hand slowly, struggling with the words, "Sheesh, you're not the one in the wheel chair."

He chuckled lightly, amazed that she was able to make jokes. She held his hand tightly and they entered through the double doors. For both of them, it felt like this conversation had happened before. And it had, but it was years ago.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Freddie asked the blonde walking to the driver's side of the car, tossing her the keys in the dimly lit parking garage.

"I kinda have to be Freddork," she told him bluntly, catching the keys with ease. They both got inside and fastened their seatbelts.

"You know, it's okay to be scared Sam. I know I am," He huffed.

"Well, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine with Mama behind the wheel," Sam replied cockily.

Since Sam had gotten her license two weeks ago, she still hadn't gone on an actual long car trip. Carly was in Yakima this weekend visiting her Grandfather, and Spencer had been invited to the opening of an Artist's exhibit across town. There was no way that she was going to take her mother with her. That would be putting a rope around her neck for sure, and Sam definately didn't want to crash. She really didn't want to run over anyone either.

Freddie had had his license longer than Carly or Sam had, and so she figured Freddie was the best person to take on the trip. (That, and the fact that there was no one else to take.) She backed out of the parking space slowly, checking all of her mirrors and over her shoulder, causing Freddie to nod his head at how slow she was going.

He was scared to death that Sam was going to try to race through the city at eighty miles an hour, with seven police cars in hot pursuit. Thank goodness for him that Sam had become more cautious in recent years.

They were going to Portland, Oregon and the route that they had decided to take would be almost a four hour drive. Currently, it was 5:49 in the afternoon. Sam pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street, the sun still high in the sky.

"Alright Fredweiner, which way do we go," Sam asked the brunette sitting next to her.

"Um," he looked around for the most recognizable road sign, "Take a right up here at the intersection."

Sam did as she was told while Freddie input the destination into his GPS system, BobBob.

"Recalculating," the device said, "Make a U-turn at the next legal oppurtunity."

"Thanks Frednub! You made me go the wrong way," Complained an irritated Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he defended, catching a peek at Sam's face. She wasn't really irritated and he knew it.

The blonde turned the car around and headed back to the crowded intersection. Everyone was getting off of work now, making the city bustle with more excitement. The rain that had started to fall worried Sam, mostly because she was afraid of slick roads.

Freddie took notice of Sam's ridged edginess, "Sam, it'll be okay, just focus on the road."

She nodded her head and stared at the road in front of her. The high beam lights and windshield wipers helped a lot.

"Proceed for two miles," BobBob said, "Then turn right on the I-5 ramp to Portland."

"Sounds easy enough," Freddie mumbled, settling into his seat. The car that Sam had gotten as a present from the half of her family that wasn't in jail, was very nice inside. The only reason why they had gotten it for her was so she wouldn't have to walk all the way to Carly and Freddie's apartment building, making it least likely that Sam would get kidnapped or arrested. No doubt that Sam would beat up anyone who even stared at her for too long in a weird way. Freddie knew that first hand.

The interior was dark, making Freddie want to close his eyes and take a nap, but he knew that that was an impossibility. Sam would murder him for going to sleep when she needed his help.

"Take exit 154A," BobBob relayed.

"Thank you Bob," Sam told the thing sarcastically. She blew the bangs out of her face and tapped her thumbs on the wheel.

Four hours later they were entering Portland, Freddie was concentrating his hardest on not falling asleep and as far as Sam was concerned, he was failing miserably.

"Wake up Freddie," she hit his leg.

His head snapped up to look at her, "Sorry."

"Yeah, not as much as I am."

He sat up straighter in his seat, widening his eyes, "Where are we staying?"

"Super 8," she said and pulled over into a gas station, "Punch in Super 8 on the GPS while I fill up the car."

"Okay," he yawned, pulling the device down from the dashboard and clicked in the search bar for the hotel they were going to stay at.

"Turn right," the BobBob blared causing Freddie to drop the piece of technology in his lap and covered his ears with his hands.

"You okay Trigger," Sam chuckled from outside the open window, the light from the gas station shining out into the dark streets.

"Hmph," Freddie huffed, turning the volume down on the small screen and placed it back on the dashboard.

Sam paid for the gas with her debit card and got back in, buckling her seatbelt. She followed the directions to the hotel and forced Freddie to go in and get the room key. She paid for the gas, the least he could do was pay for the room. He came back out a few minutes later with two cards. They got out their luggage and entered the lobby, taking the elevator, making sure to keep quiet.

Sam raced down the hall in front of Freddie to get to the door first, only to realize that she hadn't gotten her key yet. Her favorite part of hotels was opening the door (and the free breakfast). Freddie raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Please," she begged, using her puppy face.

He handed her the card and she slid it in the door. Inside were two queen sized beds and various pieces of outdated furniture. She went to the bathroom first, taking her suitcase.

"Sam," Freddie yelled to her through the door, "Don't come out until I tell you too."

She didn't have to hear that statement twice.

They both changed into their pajamas: Freddie in a pair of sweatpants and a gray t-shirt and Sam in a tank top and basketball shorts. They each got in a bed, telling the other goodnight and fell asleep.

Saturday morning was welcome to the two ninteen year olds, the sun shined through the small crack that Freddie had left when closing the curtains, hitting him in the face.

He flipped over to check the time and groaned when he saw that it was 6:22. Picking up a pillow that he hadn't used, he threw it at Sam, "Wake up Puckett."

"Leave me alone Benson."

"Nope," he crawled out of the bed and over to her, pulling the covers off of her, "Come on." He pulled her arm to get her to move.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the nub who had woken her up. Her eyes widened at the Freddie she saw. Freddie hadn't spent the night over at Carly's for a while now when they had sleepovers. Usually they would sleep in their sleeping bags on the floor of the iCarly studio once a month. Freddie hadn't been to one of these the past two months.

His hair was an absolute mess, but Sam wasn't complaining about that at all. His hair was always cuter when it was messy. He had a slight 5 o'clock shadow that made him look older than he was. His eyes looked refreshed and bright, while still remaining in the half-asleep state.

"Come on Sam, move!" He whisper yelled at her, his biceps showing through the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

"I don't want to," she tried to pull her arm back, but failed.

"I have to be back home by five or my mom will kill me," he explained, "And I thought you want to do some sight seeing."

"Yeah I do," Sam mumbled into her pillow, "But not at-" she looked at the clock, "six thirty in the morning."

"Ughh," Freddie whined, "You slug."

She pulled her arm, dragging an unsuspecting Freddie with it on the bed.

"Be a slug Freddie," she said, "It's fun."

"Sam," he began, "Let me up."

"No, because as soon as I do you'll make me get up," She sighed and placed her left arm over Freddie's torso, restricting him from getting up.

In a few minutes he heard Sam snoring again, and in finding it in no use to move her arm (she was much more hostile in her sleep) he closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later Freddie felt someone jump on him, similar to the time Sam had landed on him when they had renovated Carly's room.

He let out a cough and looked at the culprit, "Sam!"

"Get up Fredwad," She demanded, already dressed to go.

"No," he protested to the blonde, "I refuse to get up. I'm gonna be you for the day."

"Fine then," she grabbed his laptop, "I'll be nubbish all day."

"I bet that you'll cave before I do," Freddie challenged. He sat up slightly in bed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll take the bet that you'll cave before I do," Sam replied easily.

"The usual?" The usual had changed since Freshman year. It was now doing something humiliating on iCarly.

"The usual," and she held out her hand to shake.

He licked his hand and shook hers, and she pretended to be disgusted.

"Come on Freddie," she begged like he had earlier, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him from the bed. He repeated what she had done earlier as well, pulling her down on the bed and restricting her from moving.

"Freddie, we've got to go. Aren't you hungry?" She asked, manipulating him like he would've her.

Freddie jumped down from the bed and ran to the bathroom, and was only gone for five minutes when he emerged with his hair combed and his face freshly shaven. His blue and brown striped polo shirt matched the dark pants he was wearing. Cream colored Chucks finished the outfit.

Sam checked her wardrobe to be sure that it was nubbish enough. Eh, close enough: Red t-shirt with a black vest and jeans, blue Chucks completed her outfit also.

"Ready Freddie," she asked in her most cheery voice.

"Yep," he pursed his lips and turned toward the door.

Breakfast was fast enough, Freddie was being a slob and Sam was making sure to take small bites. They both really felt out of their comfort zones.

Getting in the car, Sam let Freddie drive today, they decided to go the mall.

"Do you have your camera?" Sam asked the brunette who was waiting at a red light.

"Yeah, it's in the back." She turned around and grabbed a small portable camera out of the back seat.

She pushed the button to record, "Okay iCarly viewers, Sam here. Carly is in Yakima visiting her Grandad and Spencer had to go to some crazy artist thing, so me and Freddie decided to go to Portland," she aimed the camera at a driving Freddie.

"Sorry, he's not saying anything. He's focusing on the road," she put emphasis on the last statement, slowing it down a bit.

"We're on our way to the mall," he said and she placed the camera on the dash so it could see them both.

"Oh, and by the way, if you notice either one of us acting strange, it's because me and Freddie are in the middle of another bet."

"This time me and Sam have to act like each other and see who caves first."

"Freddie is so gonna lose," Sam laughed.

"We'll see Puckett."

The whole day they kept making more and more little video shorts for the viewers and they were going to post them later on the site. Some were of them in weird looking clothes or acting stupid about where something was in the store. Let's just say that some of the employees were very annoyed.

They left Portland around 12:30, getting home before Freddie's mom found out that he had gone out of state.

* * *

Sam's Point of View

I was sitting in a large yellow armchair in Ms. Benson's apartment, with everyone sitting around in different places in the room. It was December 31st and we had all gathered here for a small New Year's celebration.

Freddie was sitting on the floor, with his back against the front of my chair on the right side. Marissa and Gibby were sitting on the couch, Spencer in another chair opposite mine, and Carly was sitting on the floor cross-legged.

I fingered the wedding ring on my left hand, moving the engagement ring from side to side. I'd been married for three years. Three years. Wow, that seemed like such a short time, but a long time too. I quit fiddling with my rings and placed my hand over my stomach, rubbing it slowly.

"I remember that!" I yelled, referring to an iCarly segment that we did once: Feet Texting. Everyone started laughing and started bringing up all of the old crazy stuff that we used to do. Well, we still do that stuff now.

I reached my right hand down to Freddie's head and began playing with his hair. He leaned his head back a little farther so I could reach better. We spent the evening listening to everyone reminisce about how famous we were and what we used to get into to trouble about. It was fun to talk about that stuff.

While they were all arguing (I wasn't suprisingly) about whether George the Bra was a good bit or not, I felt a kick. I quit playing with Freddie's hair, and rubbed over the spot. Freddie noticed when I had stopped and looked up at me. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

He moved his hand to the spot where I had mine and started rubbing gently, just as I had. The room grew quiet, and I looked around at everyone.

Freddie looked at them to, "What?" He asked, "I'm the father, I'm allowed to do this."

I felt another kick in another place and moved his hand to that spot, he got a huge dorky smile on his face and scrunched his eyebrows together in an excited face, "That is my son or daughter! Yeah!"

I shook my head at him and smiled, "Alright Freddork, continue your argument," I prodded them. He turned back around and I continued playing with his hair again.

At 11:25 they all decided that it was time to head to the rooftop to watch the fireworks, even though it was like twenty degrees out there.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be up there in a minute," I told them as they all got their coats. No one protested, knowing that I was going to be slower than them. Freddie stayed behind to help me up.

I felt a kick again and rubbed the spot, "Shhh," I whispered.

"Ready?" Freddie asked with a small smile on his face, holding his hand out for me to grab.

"Not yet," I replied, shaking my head. I felt another kick and held my stomach.

"What is it Sam," he asked, bending down on his knees in front of me.

"Just kicking, that's all," I told him, holding my stomach more firmly.

"Does it hurt?" His eyes were full of concern.

"A littl-, " I was cut off by another kick. My eyes closed, mentally telling myself to calm down.

I felt another hand on my stomach and opened my eyes, he was rubbing in circle slowly.

Then something weird happened. I didn't know what it was.

"Woah, Freddie," I mumbled, using my husband's name as an adjective. I stopped moving my hands then.

"Sam?" He asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Help me up," I told him quietly.

He did just as he was told and I grabbed his hand and helped him pull myself up. He supported my back with his left hand and arm, still holding onto my right hand with his.

"Freddie," I whispered.

"What?"

"I think my water just broke," I said in my normal voice.

I was surprised that Freddie remained so calm, "Can you walk?"

"I think so," I took a step forward and was successful.

"Okay, let's get to the elevator," he began pulling me toward the door of the apartment, to the main elevator in the hall. Slowly, but surely, we made it inside and pushed the button for the parking garage.

We made it to the car and I felt a small twinge of pain just as I sat down.

"What about everybody on the roof," I asked, looking at Freddie find his car key in his pocket.

"I'll call them when we get there."

He started the car and we left the lot, the phone started ringing. I answered telling Carly that I was on the way to the hospital. She started freaking out and I told her to calm her little butt down, that I was going to be fine.

Twenty minutes later we parked in the front of the building and Freddie ran in to get a wheelchair for me. He came running out with one and I stood up, holding onto the car for support, then sat in the chair.

"You ready for this?"

"I kinda have to be Fredwardo," I looked at him with a straight face, not letting any of my nervousness show on it.

"It's okay to be scared Sam. I am."

"Well, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine," I patted his hand slowly, struggling with the words, "Sheesh, you're not the one in the wheel chair."

He chuckled lightly, amazed that she was able to make jokes. She held his hand tightly and they entered through the double doors.

And that's when Freddie started freaking out.

* * *

What'd I tell you? Not my best. But please, drop me a review! They make me all fuzzy inside. :D


End file.
